


The Second Birthday Enhancement

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Android, Fun, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, enhancement, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Kotetsu sammich, fun to play with- not to eat!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Birthday Enhancement

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so much fluffier than I imagined. Playful, fun, and kinda sweet, loving and sexy. I like it this way. And Barnaby got birthday sex, so it was Kotetsu’s turn.

“Too early B’ny…”  
  
Barnaby sighed. “Come on, Kotetsu. You can’t sleep all day.”  
  
There was another attempt to shake the older man’s shoulder, but the brunet muttered and rolled over and away from him. “Can too. It’s my birthday, I can do whatever I want.”  
  
Despite the far more exasperated sigh, there was a smile on Barnaby’s face. “I’m going to need some help here.”  
  
Still turned away and with his eyes firmly closed, Kotetsu supposed it was impossible for him to _really_ be sleeping. Even with the second set of footsteps and the distinct sound of clothing being shed, he didn’t move a muscle—but there was a little twitch to his lips as the covers behind him were raised in such a precise fashion as to not cause him to get cold.  
  
Ebi was so… different than he’d expected a first. The thought of an android was more like a robot; cold, distant, clunky and probably kind of uncomfortable in a lot of ways. Ebi was… warm, for one thing. It was due to all of his “computer stuff”, as far as Kotetsu was concerned. He was _soft_ , too; with Saito working all of his technology magic, the android’s synthetic skin felt more _real_ and smooth, the “muscles” underneath firm but not overly hard, with a bit of give. Honestly, Kotetsu had worried at first that the engineer had gone _completely_ off his rocker and was giving the android things he’d never need or want.  
  
That was before he’d learned that Ebi had specifically requested everything. Every upgrade, every adjustment. That had been… an uncomfortable discussion.  
  
Luckily, it had gotten much easier. The android slid under the covers behind the “sleeping” man, pressing up against his his back while being completely bare of clothing. “I suspect that you may choose to stay in bed precisely because of the ‘consequences’.” Ebi suggested.  
  
“It’s a possibility.” Kotetsu grinned without opening his eyes.  
  
“Old man.” Barnaby mock-chastised as he walked around the bed, shedding the rest of his own clothing. Slipping into the other side of the bed, he moved to press up against Kotetsu’s front. “It’s already almost noon. The least you can do is get up and enjoy your birthday.”  
  
An arm reached out and slid around the blond quickly. “Am enjoying myself.”  
  
“We had planned to make you breakfast. Now we must make you lunch.” Ebi pointed out, as though that were a problem. It didn’t _seem_ to be, if the arm sliding around Kotetsu’s waist was any indication.  
  
“You’re both good at lunch.” The “birthday boy” responded.  
  
“Not the point.” Barnaby couldn’t quite keep the amusement out of his voice.  
  
Kotetsu made a non-committal grunt, just so very… content. Laying there in the middle of comfortable warmth, enjoying every minute of it. “Hey Ebi, how’s that upgrade going for y—wow.” It seemed that the android had answered by simply pressing said _hard_ upgrade right against his thigh.  
  
“Realistic, isn’t it?” Barnaby grinned.  
  
“It is going well, Kotetsu, thank you.” Ebi responded in a way that just kept reassuring his human companions that he had a better grasp of humor than any of them really knew. “Is there anything else that you wish to know?”  
  
“Tease.” The older man half-accused. “Mmm, let me turn.”  
  
“You mean help you to turn since you’re another year older?” The blond didn’t let the opportunity pass him by.  
  
Kotetsu reached up and pinched his nipple, getting a satisfying gasp in response. “Smartass.” He responded with an easy sort of fondness, turning over when those arms allowed him. Feeling Barnaby settle in at his back, his attention turned to the android’s latest upgrades. “Wow, yeah. I mean, you know… I didn’t mind you before, but this is…”  
  
“Acceptable?” Ebi asked.  
  
“Better.” Kotetsu was quick to assure. He knew there wasn’t anything all that _delicate_ about the android after Saito had basically rebuilt him, but it still seemed appropriate to touch softly. He wasn’t sure if the shiver beneath his fingertips as he drew them over Ebi’s chest was real or imagined. “Does everything really… work?”  
  
“My reactions are suitably human-like.” That seemed like the easiest response. They easily mimicked what he’d seen of human reactions, but more—there was a _reason_ that he hadn’t had before thanks to the additional programming for his increased sensory net.  
  
“Well, I mean more than your _reactions_.” He admitted. “That, ah… pleasure thingy…”  
  
“Pleasure array.” Barnaby corrected behind him.  
  
“Yeah, that! That’s working alright?” The answer seemed surprisingly obvious when he experimentally took an incredibly realistic nipple between fingers and thumb and squeezed just a bit—getting an honest _sound_ for his effort. It wasn’t quite a gasp, really, not exactly a moan; but Ebi probably didn’t even know what sounds he was making if he was so new at everything.  
  
“It has been working remarkably well in tests.” The android assured, shifting slightly so that he was pressed more evenly against Kotetsu’s body. “Though I am inclined to remind you that today is not specifically about me.”  
  
Kotetsu’s response most definitely wasn’t a _word_ , feeling that remarkably _real_ cock rubbing lightly against his own. Hot and smooth and inspiring him to roll his hips forward…  
  
“You shouldn’t be having all the fun, Ebi.” Barnaby teased, followed by the telltale sound of a lube cap opening.  
  
“Hey, don’t—don’t I get a say in this? My birthday and all!” Kotetsu didn’t even try to _really_ sound like he was protesting. He might be an idiot, but never that much of one.  
  
“Are you saying you don’t want this old man?” The younger Hero challenged, slick fingers ever so lightly teasing around that opening.  
  
Okay, well… they got him there. “No, this is a pretty nice present.”  
  
“Alright then.” The blond chuckled.  
  
Still… “Bunny?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Mind staying, ah… outside this time?” It was kind of a silly request, he supposed, glancing back a little sheepishly. “Just this time. I kind of just like… being like this…”  
  
But an easy request to follow. “If that’s what you want, Kotetsu.”  
  
He knew what would ultimately happen if Barnaby prepared and fucked him; the bed would wind up a mess if not in need of repairs because they would both— _all_ , now—be lost to pleasure, paying no attention to anything else. That _wasn’t a bad thing_. Right then and there, however… Kotetsu wanted to pay attention to _everything_. To the way Barnaby was breathing as that cock rubbed against the slick cleft of his ass, the man’s hands on his hips, squeezing. He wanted to feel the way Ebi’s controlled rolls of his hips worked with his own slightly irregular ones, how that fully realistic cock was actually _leaking_ as it slid against his own. Those shivers _definitely_ weren’t his imagination, and neither was that little occasional _gasp_.  
  
The pleasure was reaching a peak faster than he really wanted it to, but Kotetsu couldn’t think to complain. He just reached behind him, one hand on Barnaby’s leg, and slipped the other beneath Ebi’s waist, enjoying every last second of being safe and warm and _content_ between the two he trusted most with his life, with _everything_. Some days it was still hard to be a Hero, there were near-misses and injuries, sometimes things went wrong. The fact that the three of them had sometimes quite literally stumbled home together every day was important, _special_. He wasn’t going to take those things in his life for granted again.  
  
He lost track of which arms belonged where, who was holding him, where everyone even _was_ as the pleasure rushed over him in a moan. His name was whispered before warmth erupted behind him, another little sound before something surprisingly similar happened in _front_ ; but thoughts and words and general functioning could just _wait_. Just wait.  
  
He may have nodded off again. It wasn’t for _long_ , if he did, just a cat nap, but… he couldn’t be blamed, being tired and comfortable and _warm_. Though… “Hey, what time is it?”  
  
“Twelve fourty-two PM.” Ebi answered without missing a beat.  
  
Kotetsu stretched a little, but didn’t really bother moving much. “S’long as we’re all up and dressed by the time Kaede gets home.”  
  
Barnaby chuckled lazily into the back of the older man’s neck. “It’s not like she doesn’t kn—”  
  
“My little girl is innocent, Bunny!” Kotetsu protested with far more vehemence than anyone might have expected.  
  
Which lead the blond to sigh. “Such an old man.”  
  
Ebi lifted his head, making eye contact with Barnaby over the other man. “Is she really unaware?”  
  
“Probably not the best time to have this discussion.” Barnaby mock-whispered.  
  
“Ah.” The android responded, laying down again.  
  
“Innocent.” Kotetsu repeated in a quiet mutter.


End file.
